powerlineoeupsmfanclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Source (POWSRC)
Overview A demo by The Prince's Trust released in the spring of 1997. Interface Info 'Interface Background: '''Sunset Wallpaper (games), Prince's Trust Logo (main menu, videos) '''Number of Icons: '''13 (10 games + 3 videos) '''Selection Style: '''Multi (L/R/U/D, S (games), U/D, S (videos)) '''Background Music: '#POW ('97, Jason Page) Playables * Destruction Derby 2 * Excalibur 2555 AD * Exhumed * Monster Trucks * Porsche Challenge * Riot * Robotron X * Spider * Tomb Raider Net Yaroze # Snave Videos * Blown Away (showreel) Extras * Net Yaroze? (how to use) * PlayStation Challenge (submit your game idea) Trivia * This demo uses the early interface engine, which was made specifically for multiple sub-menus. This was used in Euro Demo 14 and, in particular, Demo 1 V3, 4 and 5. * The 'Blown Away' video is a showreel for the games that were released in 96/97 (like WipEout 2097, Tomb Raider, Broken Sword, Tunnel B1, Formula 1, Die Hard Trilogy, Tekken 2, 2Xtreme, Perfect Weapon, Resident Evil, Twisted Metal 2: World Tour, Jet Rider (Jet Moto), Cool Boarders, Destruction Derby 2, etc.) as well as a few upcoming titles of 1997 (like MDK, Darklight Conflict, etc.) . Also, the version of this video featured on this disc has the SONY logo censored for some reason and is a lot shorter in length. * The PlayStation Challenge was a competition in which people had an opportunity to develop their own games with the help of The Prince's Trust. * All profits went to The Prince's Trust with every retail purchase of this demo disc. * This disc contains the TITLE and HELP screens for the unused playable of Namco Tennis Smash Court, except its HELP screen is a variant of Exhumed's HELP screen without the RESET console message on the top. * The demo version of Tomb Raider featured on this disc is vastly different from the other demo version that appeared on a few other discs, in which it starts off in the 2nd half of the level the original demo took place in, the City of Vilcabamba (The 2nd level), as it serves as a continuation of the previous demo which ended when the silver key was inserted to open up the 2nd half of the level. Except this time, as stated by the Help screen, it has a (hidden) 6-Minute time limit which will begin as soon as the level starts and will end even before reaching the actual level end point. Action Replay/GameShark owners can freeze the hidden timer by using this code: 8008A024 4650 (found by Razorblade1812), for Xplorer/Xploder users it's 8005B920 0000 (found by mlafeldt aka. misfire). This demo version later appeared on a few later OPM demo discs, such as Euro Demo 74 (OUKPSM74), Euro Demo 95 (OUKPSM95), Euro Demo 100 (OUKPSM100), Euro Demo 101 (OUKPSM101) and Euro Demo 09/02 (OGPSM09/02). Gallery powmenu.png|Main Menu powgame.png|Games Menu powvid.png|Videos Menu PSSMASHTITLE.png|The Title Screen for the aforementioned unused playable (Namco Tennis Smash Court) PSSMASHINST.png|... and its HELP screen, except its a NON-RESET CONSOLE variant of Exhumed, used in its place under SMASH.TIM in the INST folder Category:Demo Disc Category:UK Category:Branded Category:Non-magazine